in the pits of love
by AnnaRiddle2
Summary: Anna riddle has lost her mom, does not know her dad, and know shes falling in love? her life is going in the pits but has a super outcome.


Hey! My name is Anna Riddle. I have physic powers. I can change into a two-step a snake that's venom is so poisonous that you can barley walk 2 steps and you die, am the smartest student in school and take extra classes and even tutor little ones (not a power but something I am proud of!). And I have a have a cool fried named Lexie. She is the troublemaker. I am headgirl so I stop her from turning into a rat and scaring people. There's this cute guy named harry and he is a gryfondor student with along with Lexie. I myself am Ravenclaw. The hat said I would do well in slytherin but I was smarter more than cunning! I predicted I have a secret coming my way in 1 day. Huh? I hear little footsteps, running, my way! It stopped at my feet. I know I am smirking. "Hehehe... Hey? It said. "Nice try Lexie. Now c'mon we are late for snapes class and you already scared half the slytherain girls!"I said. Then Lexie said" but Anna I need to scare all of them!" and ran of. Oh no. Molfay, right now the last thing I need is him.  
"Anna?" he said, "what" I answered I tried to look as un beautiful as I could but not ugly at the same time because I own my own beauty shop and I can't let all my beauty go. "Will you go with me to the dance?"I saw a smile on his face like I already accepted. "I totally forgot about the dance! How could I when every boy in school except those with dates or wanting to ask someone asked me! " Well" I said, "I would rather listen to the noise of a grown mandrake without ear mufflers." He said, "well, I bet 10 gallions that the next boy you see wont ask you out!" so I closed my eyes and when I opened them who else should I see rather than harry shaking and pale. Are you ok? I asked. He nodded his head. Than he said "dance uh. you pretty girl will pretty girl go to dance with me?" ok I said and walked of with my 10 gallions. And on my way to snapes class I saw Lexie with her rat tail still on and Ron in front of her who looked exactly like harry did.  
Ron said something different than harry though. He said, "you are reallyreallypettyand Ilikeyoualotandiseeyouareatroublemakerbutidon'tcareand WILL YOU GO TO THE BALL WITH ME? Ok she said and then saw me. Ron ran off I told Lexie 'bout the tail. Then we went off to snapes class. Harry and I meet at a arch in the hall. We started to talk. That Lexie made a mistletoe hover over us and it is Christmas. So she had her fun and saw us kiss. I am so happy yet I don't know why. It was just a kiss.  
  
TOMMARRO  
  
I got 2 letters just now by my snowy owl Andrew. 1 was from harry it said "Hey, can't wait for the dance! Harry" it was very messy. And the other is from my dad.. It says "Meet my in the court yard at 12:00." That's strange. Oh well! This is great! It is Christmas and snowy outside! My mom said I am nothing like my father even though I had his powers. She said I would find out why 1 day. Then she went missing. And for my summers I have been flying around the world looking for her. I am a metimorphigi so I change into an old woman every year. I have my own band to! It is with Lexie and my other friend charlotte. I am the lead singer. We are playing at the dance tomarro night.  
Now it is 12:00 and I am out in the courtyard but I don't see anyone. Oh no! The ground is giving away! I see a scary shadow in the dark. I tell it to show itself. And it does. It is an ugly thing and it says it is my dad in parsol tongue and I under stand! His name is voldemort! I can't believe it! I tell it that my mom said I was nothing like him and know I know why. He is too evil. Yet he let me go and I went to bed. Nothing was long. Nothing was heard. Short. I woke up all exited. I got flowers from harry! He is so sweet. I am sure the whole thing was a dream.  
It is time for the dance my friends are getting their instruments tuned up. I am so exited! They are letting me have 1 dance with harry! So its time to dance but the ground is shaking and harry falls in a giant hole! I dive in to save harry because I am confused as it is! Ow! That was a hard landing! Harry where are you! There he is! He looks hurt and is tided up. I changed into a pair of scissors to help. My dad is in the shadows. I know he is. 'Come out and face me" I say. No answer. I see a hand come out then my whole dad. He won't get away. Not as long as I can help it. "You are a man that is way to evil to be my father," I say. No answer. Just a smirk. I see harry get up and grab a sword. My dad is about to do a spell on harry but before he aims harry stabs him and the spell is coming at m-  
  
Ow my head. Where am I? I smile and why? I see harry. That is the first time that I understood I truly loved him. He was the man of my dreams. Lexie told me he carried me here. And so heroic too. He stayed here for days until I woke up and was better. He even stayed up until he fell asleep sitting up. And he did something no one did before. Take care of me. I always did things by myself but know I got helped. Instead of being alone he stayed with me. I got so many cards. Harry read them all to me. He even re-potted my flowers when they died. Bought all the replacements himself. He is the kindest man I ever was in love with.  
  
AFTER STORY Harry and Anna got married and Ron and Lexie did to. Harry and Anna were voted cutest couple and had 2 children called Sarah and Tim. Harry became the minister of magic and became very rich. Anna created a little glob of a  
called goober. He became Sarah's pet . Anna found her mom and they all  
lived happily ever after. 


End file.
